A Private Little world
by sb4ever
Summary: What's the holiday season without a little fluff?


18

A Private Little World

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Characters not mine

Summary: What's the holiday season without a little fluff?

A/N: My very favorite ship is sailing the seasonal seas. Sorry it took so long to post but all attempts at finishing stories ended up hitting that creative brick wall. I'm hoping the writing muse will return—soon! Happy Holidays to all of you!

----------

The bullpen was bustling with activity as people cleared their desks to leave early for the long Christmas weekend barring any unexpected alerts. Jack had left the day before to spend the holidays with his family on a well-deserved vacation.

"I'm gonna miss you," Lucy lamented as she stood by her roommate's desk. "It's the first Christmas we won't be spending together in three years."

"I told my parents I'd make it home this year," Sue responded. "My brothers and their families will be there. It'll be a reunion."

"Well, promise me you'll be careful driving," Lucy warned. "The forecast is for snow, snow, and more snow."

"I will," Sue acknowledged. "Now, do you have everything for your mother's?"

"My overnight case is packed and in the trunk along with the presents."

"Sounds like you're all set."

The two women hugged.

"Have a merry Christmas, Lucy."

"You, too…and that includes you, Levi," said Lucy looking down at the canine.

"Okay, you better go." They hugged again.

"Bye, everybody," called out Lucy. "Merry Christmas!"

"Wait up, Lucy!" said Tara. "I'll walk with you to the elevator." She looked around the office. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Are you sure you don't mind holding down the fort?" D asked Sue as he slipped on his jacket. "I don't know what happened to Bobby."

"He hasn't come back from his meeting yet. Anyway, it doesn't matter. This report is due on Randy's desk _today_," she explained pointing to her computer screen. "Why is beyond me."

"It's ridiculous," complained Myles. "No one will read that report until after Christmas at the earliest."

"That's Randy for you," D shrugged. "Scrooge had nothing on him."

"Mine is not to question why but to do and type," paraphrased Sue about the unexpected paperwork.

"That's terrible, Thomas," Myles grimaced.

"Sorry…I don't have the benefit of a Harvard education," apologized Sue tongue-in-cheek. "It's the best I could do."

"Don't mind him," instructed D. "He lords it over all of us." He leaned down to give Sue a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sue."

"Merry Christmas, Dimitrius," she smiled.

"I, too, must depart to begin my preparations for the Leland family gathering," interjected Myles. He walked over to her desk and paused. "Ann's coming home this year," he said quietly. After being disbarred, his sister had moved to Chicago to rebuild her life. "And she's bringing someone."

Sue's face lit up. "Someone special?"

"From the sound of her last conversation I'd say yes. I just hope he's good enough for her," remarked Myles.

"Well, if he isn't, he'll have her big brother to contend with," smiled Sue.

"Truer words were never spoken—thanks to you," he said with a grateful smile. He and his sister had finally mended the rift that had kept them apart for so long with a little nudge from Sue. Indecision flitted across his face for an instant before he bent down to quickly kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Thomas."

"Merry Christmas, Myles."

With a wave, he was gone.

Slowly she sat down. "I guess it's just you and me, Levi, to hold down the fort," she remarked. She hoped she'd be able to finish by five. There were so many pages to fill! With a sigh, she turned back to her computer.

----------

"That is the last time I work with that blasted Joel Norberg!" Bobby fumed as he strode back to the bullpen. "Gas! Gas! Gas! Wasted an entire afternoon discussing something that could've been done in half the time!"

He stopped short at the sight of the deserted office. "Where is everyone?" he wondered out loud.

Levi spotted his friend and laid a paw on Sue's lap.

"What's up, Levi?" asked Sue her hand absent-mindedly patting his head. Now if she filled in this part, did she go to Part D or Part E? she wondered as she tried to figure out the directions.

Familiar fingers rapped a quick tattoo her desk.

"Where's everyone?" asked Bobby gesturing to the empty room with his folder.

"It's…" she glanced at the wall clock, "three fifty-six."

"And this is of significance because…?"

"Didn't you read the memo?"

He looked puzzled.

"The memo saying we could go home at three provided there were no urgent cases and someone stayed to cover the office until quitting time?" she reminded him.

"I didn't get that memo!"

"You must have! Yesterday? Email?" she said helpfully.

He frowned trying to remember. "Nope…doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, to summarize it in five short words—you can go home now because I'm staying."

"That was eight. You need to practice your counting."

"Five…I wasn't counting the because part."

"I stand corrected. Why don't you go home and I'll stay?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

She made a face and pointed to her computer. He peered over her shoulder at her screen. It didn't look familiar. "What is it?"

"A report for Randy."

"Another one?" he groaned.

"You know Randy…he loves paperwork."

"It justifies his existence in the FBI," retorted Bobby.

"You have a point there," Sue conceded, "but it still needs to be done. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"You have a report for Randy, too?"

"I have the unhappy chore of writing up the notes of today's meeting with Joel Norberg and company," said Bobby with disgust. He slapped the folder on his desk.

"The usual?" Bobby wasn't the only one irritated by that particular agent.

"I think he made even less sense than usual," scoffed Bobby. "How a bloke like him has lasted as long as he has in the FBI is beyond me."

"Well, if you need help with the vocabulary, I'm here," she said lightly. Bobby's penchant for inventing words he needed for his reports was well-known.

"Are you insinuating my vocabulary leaves something to be desired?" he said with an injured air.

"No, I'm not insinuating that at all. I'm saying it point blank!" she teased.

"I'm wounded, Miss Thomas, positively wounded," the twinkle in his eyes belying his statement. "Just for that, I won't ask your opinion on my choice of words."

"Promise?" she said innocently.

He grinned as he slipped off his coat and hung it up. It was hard to stay angry when Sue was around. She just didn't let you _stay _mad…at least not for long. Seating himself comfortably, he glanced at the folder's contents and began typing.

----------

Bobby read through his notes one last time before sending it to the meeting's participants and making a hard copy for his files. He stretched as he waited for the printer to spew out the needed pages.

It was already past six. It had taken longer than expected trying to summarize the long-winded statements of Norberg into concise, logical sentences. He was never going to work again with that bloke if he had anything to say about it, Bobby vowed to himself.

As he gathered the pages from the printer, he glanced at Sue. He saw her press a key and sigh.

"Done?" he asked walking over to her desk.

She nodded. "Finally. It took longer than I expected." Her eyes darted to the wall clock. "Six twenty!' she exclaimed.

"Date?" Bobby hazarded a guess.

"Nope," she answered shaking her head. "I'm supposed to be on the road to my parents' for Christmas."

"I thought you were flying?"

"Couldn't get a reservation back for Levi _and_ me. The airlines are booked solid."

"Ah…you're right…it wouldn't make sense for Levi to come back without you."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Ha! Ha!"

He just grinned.

"What about you? What're you doing this Christmas?" Of all the members of the team, Bobby had been the most reticent about revealing his plans. Since his break-up with Darcy, she knew he wasn't spending it with her.

He shrugged. "Oh, the usual. I'll be fine." D had extended an open invitation to brunch to the whole team on Christmas Day. Aside from that, he had no definite plans. He had turned down several invitations to parties. He just didn't feel like celebrating this year.

Sue bit her lower lip. She hated the idea of Bobby being alone. Christmas should be spent with friends and family.

"Why don't you come home with me?" she found herself saying.

"Say what?" asked a startled Bobby.

"Come home with me," she repeated, "to my parents' house. I'm sure my folks won't mind."

"That's sweet of you," smiled Bobby in appreciation, "but I'll be fine. Thank you but no."

"Sure? It'll be fun."

"Positive."

"Well, if you change your mind…call. I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." She stood up to gather the printed report. She nodded in satisfaction as she glanced through it. Stapling it, she slid it into a folder. "Done."

"How 'bout a bite to eat before we go our separate ways for the weekend?" suggested Bobby as he shrugged on his coat. The idea of going home to his empty apartment did not appeal to him.

"I'd love to but Levi needs to eat, too," she said regretfully.

"We'll go somewhere where he'll be welcome…and fed. Say yes," he coaxed.

"Why is it so hard to say no to you, Bobby Manning?"

"Could it be my charm?" he smiled confidently. "Good looks? Wit? In…."

"Stop!" interrupted Sue. "I don't have all night for you to list the qualities you admire in yourself!"

Unexpectedly he beamed at her. "I'm glad you agree that the list is a long one!"

"I did no such thing, Bobby Manning!" she denied trying to recall the exact words she'd used.

"Sure you did," he grinned. "We can continue this fascinating conversation over dinner."

Plucking her overcoat from the wall hook he glanced out the window. "It's snowing," he announced as he held out the coat for her. "You sure you'll be all right driving in this weather? Isn't there a storm forecast for the weekend?"

"Thanks," said Sue as she slipped on her coat. "The storm isn't supposed to hit until Christmas Eve. I have on my snow tires and I'll be careful. As long as it doesn't get worse, I think I'll be okay." She stared out the window. "Everything looks so beautiful." She signed the last word as she said it.

Bobby leaned into her as he gazed at the glistening white scene below them. "So it does," he agreed. Turning to face her, he asked, "Ready?"

"I have to drop off Randy's report first," she stated. "I'll meet you in the parking garage."

"I'll come with you," he offered.

The elevator opened to the deserted corridor of the administrative floor.

"Must be nice to work at an office job where your day begins and ends at the same time each day," commented Bobby.

"Nice but it must get pretty boring, especially if you have to read reports like these," she added holding up the file in hand.

"I like it boring," he stated emphatically. "Means our side is winning."

"Which is a good thing, " agreed Sue.

"A very good thing."

"You know, I feel as though we're the only two people left in the building," Sue remarked as they passed yet another dark office.

"The classic scenario for a horror movie!" Bobby declared. "The crazed killer would be lurking around the next corner…"

"Waiting for the unsuspecting victim to come closer…."

"….and closer until the psycho jumps in front wielding a bloodied knife!"

"Maybe we should make a movie and make millions like that _Scary Movie_," suggested Sue. "We seem to have the basic plot down pat."

"That's a thought!"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Sue.

Their footsteps had taken them to Randy's office. It was dark.

"Try the door."

It was locked.

Sue turned to Bobby in dismay. "Now what'll I do? This was supposed to be on his desk today."

"Did he say what time it had to be on his desk?"

"No…only the date."

"Then you've done what he wanted."

"What shall I do with it?"

He thought for a moment. "Who's on duty at the security desk tonight? Mick? Jerry? Tina? We'll have them date stamp it and then ask one of them to let us in so you can drop the report off."

She smiled in appreciation. "Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Did I mention my superior intelligence?" he grinned.

Sue rolled her eyes. "How could it have slipped my mind?" she said pertly.

"I will refresh your memory over dinner," he assured her.

"I think I just lost my appetite," she teased.

"Well, Levi hasn't…have you, boy?"

Levi wagged his tail.

"See?" Bobby pointed. "Let's go," he instructed as he gently steered Sue in the direction of the elevator with his hand on the small of her back. As they walked the lights flickered momentarily then glowed brightly.

"What was that?" asked a startled Sue.

Bobby peered uneasily at the lighting fixtures. "Nothing…I hope," he added under his breath. The elevator opened. "After you."

Jabbing the lobby button, Bobby's smiling expression disappeared when the elevator jerked to a stop throwing him off balance.

"What was that?" an alarmed Sue asked as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Power…."

The elevator resumed moving again.

"I was about to say power outage but…"

Off balanced as he turned to speak to Sue, his words were abruptly cut off as another lurch hurtled him into a corner with Sue pinned between his body and the elevator wall. Levi's paws clicked against the floor as he tried to gain traction on the smooth surface.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked worriedly as his eyes swept her face.

"Um…" began Sue, "yeah, I am except..."

"Except?"

"Except you're on me," she pointed out very much aware of him.

"Oh! Right…sorry about that," apologized Bobby. Actually, he wasn't very remorseful. Even with the bulk of their combined overcoats, she felt deliciously soft. "Lost my balance there."

"Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"You're not moving."

"I'm comfortable."

"Oh, you!" she scolded as she placed her hands on his chest.

Before he could straighten up, the lights flicked off. He could feel her body stiffen as two hands clutched his lapel.

"Bobby?"

He could hear the quiver of panic in her voice.

Standing up, he pulled her close. "I'm right here," he said soothingly. He understood her fear. In the darkness she could neither hear nor see. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here," he repeated.

"I have no idea what you said but I'm glad you're here," she said striving to keep panic under control.

He thought furiously how to communicate with his deaf teammate to reassure her.

Inspiration struck. He loosened his hold on her and reached for her hand. Placing his in hers he fingerspelled slowly, "_Y-o-u o-k-a-y_?"

"You're fingerspelling!"

He raised her hand to his cheek and nodded.

"What gave you the idea?"

"_M-o-v-i-e_."

"_The Miracle Worker_?"

Again he nodded.

She sighed in relief as she laid her head on his chest. She was _very_ glad she was here with someone she knew. At least they would be able to communicate.

Automatically, his arms encircled her again. While he wanted the lights back on for Sue's sake, it was nice holding her…_very _nice.

The pressure on his chest lifted.

"Levi? Where's Levi?"

In answer, her canine companion brushed against their legs and pressed his body against them.

"That's a good boy," she said as she scratched his head. "Don't be a scaredy cat. It's only the dark."

Bobby smiled in the darkness. She was putting on a brave front. Much as he liked standing there with a beautiful woman in his arms, he had to try and get them out. He reached for her hand again.

"_C-a-l-l h-e-l-p_."

"How?"

"_P-h-o-n-e."_

"Cells don't work in the elevators," she reminded him.

"_I-n-t-e-r…._."

"The intercom?" she filled in.

He nodded.

"I forgot about that."

"_Wait_," he signed into her hand.

"Okay," she agreed the other hand in contact with Levi.

Bobby felt his way to the elevator panel and frowned. Which button was it? Light…he needed light to find the phone….phone! He could use the light on his cell phone.

He flipped it open and bent down to hold it close to the panel. There was the call button. Pressing it, he waited for a dial tone—there was none. Silently cursing, he pressed the emergency button. Instantly, a loud ringing filled the air for a few seconds then stopped. Nothing happened. They were stuck. He made his way back to her.

"Looks like the power's off and for some reason the back up generators haven't kicked in yet," he apologized holding his cell like a candle so she could see his lips. He looked up at the ceiling panel. "I could try to climb out and get help," he suggested.

"No!" she said immediately. "It's too dangerous!"

"If I don't, we might be here for a while," he warned.

"I don't care how long we're stuck here," she said firmly. "It's too dangerous for you to climb out of here. What if the power comes back on while you're out there?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Well, I'm not."

Bobby looked at her determined face.

"You are not going up there," she repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"With you and Levi here? Of course!"

"Then I say we may as well make ourselves comfortable," said Bobby as he slid down to sit on the floor. He smiled as he lifted a hand up to her. "Join me?" Without thinking, he accidentally flipped the phone shut plunging the elevator back in darkness.

"Bobby?" She wasn't so frightened this time. Bobby was holding her hand.

Instantly, the little light was back on.

"Sorry," he apologized sincerely as he gently tugged her beside him. "Better?"

She nodded. There was nothing to be afraid of, she told herself. You're in an elevator with Levi and Bobby. Consider yourself lucky you're not in here with a bunch of strangers, she told herself.

"You can close your phone," she suggested. "You're wasting your battery."

"Are you sure?" A drained battery was a small price to pay for her peace of mind. "It doesn't take much power to keep it open."

"I'm sure. You might really need it later."

"All right."

When the elevator was once more cloaked in darkness, Sue felt Bobby fingers lace with hers and his grip reassuring. Gratefully, she squeezed back.

In a funny way, this was kind of nice, she thought. She _liked_ Bobby. They'd clicked from the day they'd met. She'd never forget look he'd given her when Jack introduced her to the rest of the team. A little frisson of pleasure ran through her at the memory.

Instantly, he released her hand and began fingerspelling again. "_C-o-l-d_?"

"No. Just thinking of the first day we met."

Bobby smiled. Blatantly checking out the newcomer, he'd been pleased when Jack had introduced her as the newest member of the team. Having an attractive sheila around was always a good thing in his opinion. That she proved to be smart and feisty were an added bonus.

"_G-o-o-d d-a-y_."

"I'm glad you think so. There were times when I wasn't sure I belonged in the FBI," she admitted."

"_S-a-m-e f-e-e-l-i-n-g e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e."_

"You, too?"

He nodded.

Conversation continued as Sue spoke and he fingerspelled. It was tedious but it helped to pass the time.

In the darkness, Bobby discovered his senses were heightened increasing his awareness of Sue's presence. Her skin felt soft and smooth to the touch, the fragrance of her cologne hung in the air. He could even hear her breathing in the quiet moments between their exchanges.

"Is it my imagination or is it getting colder?" asked Sue.

Bobby put a hand on her cheek. It was cold. He frowned. This was not good. In their present situation, only one solution came to mind to keep warm. He stood up and took off his overcoat.

"What are you doing?" asked Sue standing to face him. She could sense his movements.

He flipped open his cell. There was no way he was fingerspelling what he had to say.

"The heating appears to be off in the building. Until we're rescued, we need to bundle up. Take off your coat."

She looked at him for a moment, then nodded before complying.

"So it wasn't my imagination," she remarked as she handed Bobby her wool coat. "It _is_ chillier."

"Hello!" a voice shouted as a beam of light sliced the darkness. "Anybody in here?"

Startled for an instant, Bobby looked up and yelled, "Here, mate!"

"That you, Mr. Manning?"

"Mick?"

"Yeah…Miss Thomas with you?"

"And Levi."

"Good. We noticed you hadn't signed out yet."

"We were leaving when the elevator stopped."

"Power outage and not all the generators kicked in."

"Thought as much. What're our chances of the elevators working again?"

"Not good. It's gonna be a while finding a technician. Just sit tight. We'll get you out of there as soon as we can."

"What about the heating?"

"We're working on that, too."

"Could we get some light in here?"

"Working on that, too. If you're all right…."

"We're fine."

"Then just hang in there. We'll see what we can do."

"Thanks, Mick."

Throughout the whole conversation Bobby had kept his phone open so Sue could monitor what was said. She looked at him quizzically.

"No to the heat, no to the lighting, and no to being rescued any time soon," he explained succinctly.

"At least his answers were consistent." She looked up at him. "So?"

"So," he said throwing up his hands, "we wait." He gestured towards the floor. "Your place or mine?"

----------

Conversation eventually petered out into companionable silence as the pair huddled under the two overcoats.

"_Warm_?" Bobby spelled.

"Couldn't be better," she answered with a smile. "I'm beginning to feel sleepy."

In response, he took her hand, tapped her head and patted his shoulder. "_Any time_."

"I may just take you up on your offer if we don't get out of here soon," she chuckled. She wiggled a bit to get more comfortable, "You know, if we weren't friends before this, we would be after all this togetherness." They were sitting so close she could feel him laugh in the darkness.

"_Only friends_?" he teased.

"Anything more would be a violation of the no dating policy," she said lightly.

"_No_."

"What do you mean no?"

"_No policy_."

He could feel her sit up and fumble for something in her coat pocket. Her Blackberry lit his face.

"Are you telling me there is _no _no dating policy?"

"It's not encouraged but there is no specific policy banning team members from dating… although there is one prohibiting supervisors and supervisees from mixing company."

"Supervisees?"

"You know what I mean. Why?"

"I always wondered how Lucy and Myles were able to get together and still be on the same team."

"Their actions after the break-up is the reason why such relationships are not encouraged."

"Good point," she concurred remembering the barbs and digs traded back and forth her first year or so on the team. "At least they're friends now."

"It's taken time and the humanizing of Myles Leland the III."

"I like him."

Bobby leaned forward slightly. "I like the new and improved version, too," he said conspiratorially. "And if you mention a word of this to anyone, I'll deny this conversation ever took place!"

"Your secret is safe with me," she said in mock seriousness.

"Good!"

As they smiled at each other, the light-hearted moment imperceptibly changed to something more. Her eyes held his in wonder then closed in delicious anticipation. She could feel the whisper of his breath on her lips just before his mouth met hers. And then…the world stopped.

As if on cue, the emergency lighting in the elevator flickered on when they surfaced for air.

"Light's on," he commented vaguely his mind still on what just happened.

"Did you say something?"

She could see his mouth move but the words made no sense. She was in a daze. _Bobby_? _Bobby_?

"Light's on," he repeated…in more ways than one. How could he have been such a blasted fool for so long? It was _Sue_! _Sue_!

"Oh…right."

Their eyes held as they tried to sort their jumbled thoughts.

"Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"What…"

"Mr. Manning!" a shout from above drowned out the rest of her sentence. "Mr. Manning!"

"Yea!" Bobby replied his eyes still focused on Sue. How would she react if he kissed her again? he mused.

"What?" She looked confused at his response.

"The guard," he said pointing upwards.

"Finally got all the generators to kick in," the guard called down. "You two should be getting out of there pretty soon."

"Thanks, Mick!"

"What did he say?"

"Power's coming back on." He stood up then extended a hand. "The elevator should be working any minute," he said pulling her up. They stood toe-to-toe separated only by their clasped hands.

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Um…" Being so close to her made it difficult for him to focus on what to say. All he wanted to do was kiss her again and again. Would she say yes?

"Yes?"

"Oh hell!" he blurted throwing caution to the wind as gathered her in his arms to kiss her once more. It was even better the second time.

"Oh my!" she breathed when he released her. Prickles of excitement cascaded down her body. "I feel like Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_."

"You want to go home?"

She shook her head. "I don't think we're in Kansas any more, Bobby," she paraphrased softly her eyes caressing his face.

His worried expression brightened in perfect understanding of her oblique comment. "I feel pretty strange and wonderful myself," he agreed.

The elevator began to move. Reluctantly, the couple parted. Bobby bent down to pick up their coats. She tingled with pleasure as soft lips brushed below her ear as he helped her with her coat.

"Mr. Manning! Miss Thomas!" greeted the security guard as the doors opened. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine, Mick," Bobby assured him.

"Sorry it took so long to fix the generators but with the long weekend and Christmas, we had a tough time finding a maintenance guy," Mick apologized.

"No problem," Sue responded.

"You sure you're okay now? You guys must be pretty cold since the heating was off so long."

Bobby and Sue exchanged amused glances.

"We managed."

----------


End file.
